Gregory McCain
Gregory McCain Is a 38 year old man from the film Two Dollar Ride, in which he plays as FBI Agent and a prime character during a series of strange, humorous murders. In the Film Gregory is seen as a 38 year old male who works for the New York police force, after a series of odd murders, he hires a detective to look into them but eventually gets into it himself. After a additional two girls are killed along with the hired detective, Gregory takes it upon himself to find the identity of the killer. Tracing the killings back to a local prostitution ring and figuring that the girls who have been killed are prostitutes of the rival gang. Gregory then picks up a prostitute to take her to safety before getting in a car chase with the killer, resulting in a crash at the Police Station. Gregory then hides the hooker in his office before she is shot by the killer with a .357 Magnum. Gregory then shoots the killer back in the head with a shotgun, saving the hooker. He is seen later on having sexual activities with the hooker while eating Twinkies. The Godfather In 2011, he was hand picked by Michael Corleone and forced to come to France and was then made to force out a rat in the family who was giving out information. The two suspects were his new capo Charlie Trapani and wise Guy Marty Malone. After Malone killed a FBI Agent who had informed for the family, Gregory arrived, under the preteens that he had been late and was planning to help the two men out. Monk left angrily, and Gregory called Michael, who informed Trapani of the situation and ordered him to eliminate his friend. McCain, still surprised that Malone could have been a traitor, informed Trapani that Malone would be at the Va Va Voom Room. He was last seen at Trapani's initiation as Underboss at the Corleone Mansion. Own told Bio … Who am I? I am the night. A agent that brings fear and justice to the inhabitants of New York City. The world's greatest detective, galvanised to fight crime in whatever way possible following the murder of my mother and my idol, Jack Kelso. I prefer to call him Jackie. I may not have any fancy superpowers, but with my enthusiastic cop sidekick, Jeff Robbinson, and my trusty butler, Albert, along with millions of dollars worth of crime-fighting equipment, I've done alright so far. Am I some whoring cop who likes sex and stuff more than actual job? Perhaps, but no... I'm GREGORY MCCAIN. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Nice hat... dork. You look like a duck! I had Albert read you your books... He told me you suck. I'll crush your army nuts until the bankers said "mash". I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash! You chump, I'll kick punks like you off the street! While you and Velma here didn't saw that last Scooby-Doo series! Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your ass can. So bring on your speech... I'm Gregory McCain! Verse 2 Shut up, nerds! I serve justice, so eat it. My sidekick only comes around... Jeff Robbinson: When he's needed! Boyyy! Wonder make ya wonda how your ass got killed! Bite harder than those hounds down in Jacksonville! I'll bust you with that bad-wack-rap propeller. Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by the dinner better be chillin'! Got a secret 'bout your homegirl Elsa Lichtmann. Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her. I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw god damn! Gregory: You're not smart, you're selfish! You endanger everyone's lives. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you: Not Stef's brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You died alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! Personal life During the film, it is mentioned that Gregory has a family, however, they are not shown in the film at all. Personality and traits Gregory is shown as a rather tough police man, as he was able to fight a small amount of gang members and showed no remorse when he shot two of them and their leader in the face. Gregory is also seen as a man willing to break the law as he easily had sex with the prostitute he rescued. He also seemed to show no concern for the those who died during the course of the film. Powers and abilities Gregory is seen to be good with a gun, and good in hand to hand combat. He is also seen to be quite cunning and intellectual strategist. Trivia *McCain's rapping background were streets of New York City, and his opponents were Cole Phelps and Stefan Buttowski. Category:Made up Characters Category:Characters Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Americans Category:Cops Category:Agents Category:FBI Category:Are in ERB Category:Rich People Category:Protagonists